


Heavenly Ambrosia: Don't hold back

by Evilsnotbag



Series: Heavenly Ambrosia: Extra [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Aftercare, Backrubs, Between the thighs, Blow Jobs, Both have both sets of genitals, Cuddling, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, Hand Jobs, Human/Gem, Illustrated, Milking, Other, Shower Sex, Size Difference, Sketches, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 15:09:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11716923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilsnotbag/pseuds/Evilsnotbag
Summary: A few scenes between Ambrosia and Heart-ears, to battle my writer's block. (Also my desktop computer with the Stay master document is dead so can't access it anyway - but not to worry! It's safe and will be transferred to my new computer)





	Heavenly Ambrosia: Don't hold back

A soft rumbling murmur woke me from slumber, a large warm hand stroking my hip.

"Hey Songbird..." Heart-ears said quietly. "Did you want to take a shower with me?"

She had said we could do that after her shift and had let me take a nap in her bed.

"Mmmhmm..." I hummed, rolling over to put my head on her thigh.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Mmm... nice dreams..." I smiled and stretched, then hugged her massive thigh and kissed her knee.

"That's great" she chuckled, stroking my back. "Feel ready to go?"

"Mmm... carry?" I suggested with a grin. I really liked it when she carried me... it made me feel so safe.

"Alright" she laughed softly and looked down at me warmly. "Come here, you little delicious thing..." she lifted me into her arms and I snuggled in close to her neck, putting one hand on her massive upper right breast and let out a contented sigh. She sniggered appreciatively and began to walk. After a minute we were in a shower room and she helped me undress, then phased off her uniform. She was so muscular! I looked her up and down, smiling.

"What?" she asked, her cheeks going a little red.

"You're... so pretty..." I said and met her slightly astonished gaze.

"'P-pretty? Me?"

"Yes you..." I stepped in close and put my hands on her belly. "Pretty all over..."

"Aww... Songbird..." she smiled embarrassedly and rubbed her neck. "You're the pretty one here..."

"Both pretty!" I giggled, then hugged her around the waist and kissed her tummy. I felt her massive cock twitch against my belly and thighs and felt very good about that. I gave her another squeeze, then stepped back and took her by the hand, leading her into the showers. She chuckled and followed.

"Oof..." she grunted as she turned on the water. "Wasn't a very long shift, but I feel beat"

"Why...?" I asked, looking up at her.

"Had to carry some large ship parts from one end of the station to the other - one of the Roaming Eyes in Bay 6 needed repairs and couldn't make it to Bay 10. Holly said we don't have clearance to pilot one of the other ships so... we just had to carry it all on foot" she rubbed one massive shoulder and grimaced slightly.

"Hurting...?" I asked with concern.

"It's not too bad" Heart-ears said reassuringly. "And the hot water is helping loads"

"Sit...?" I suggested.

"Sit?"

"Then I can... rub your shoulder..."

Heart-ears' eyebrows rose and then drew together, then she smiled and her cheeks flushed. "Aww... Songbird... you'd do that?" I nodded and grinned up at her. "OK, sure, yeah, that'd be great..." she sat down under the spray. Now I was a little taller than her and I giggled, then stepped behind her and began to massage her right shoulder. "Oh stars..." she sighed happily. "That feels really good..."

I worked the knots out over the next fifteen minutes, delighted to hear her grunt and sigh with contentment.

"Mmm, thank you, Songbird..." she mumbled when I was done. She was grinning dazedly up at me. When I stepped round to her front I saw her huge cock almost at full mast. "Something else... wants rubbing?" I asked, sitting down between her legs. She seemed to think for a moment before answering.

"We _are_ in the shower..." she said slowly. "Yeah, I... would really like that..." she blushed again and I smiled excitedly up at her. Her cock swelled to its full length and girth and I put both my hands on it carefully. Her skin was very soft and she bit her lip as I began to stroke her slowly. She leaned back against the wall and relaxed with a sigh, looking at me fondly with half lidded eyes.

"So warm..." I said with a smile. It was fun to play with her - no one else had a cock this big, or this _thick_. The stripes on the shaft were beautiful, and her partially crimson head was almost heart-shaped. Her viscous precum helped my hands slide over her length and I heard her breathing settle to a deep and steady rhythm.

"That feels so nice..." she said softly, placing a hand on my back. "You're so sweet..."

"Want to... make you feel good..." I hummed.

"You always make me feel good" she chuckled - this made her cock bounce in my hands and I giggled too. After a little while I lifted the tip to my mouth and kissed it. "Oh stars" she gasped. "M-maybe you shouldn't - I don't want to hurt you" she said quietly.

"Won't hurt me..." I smiled. "Just tell me when... you're close..."

"O-OK" she said a little uncertainly, but she smiled too, looking a tad excited. I began to slurp at her head - I couldn't fit it all into my mouth, but I did my best, licking the supple curves and ridges of her crown. There was a steady stream of wonderful precum that I used to massage the part of her head I couldn't fit into my mouth. My hands were slick with the sweet secretion - oh it tasted so good! But the best part was looking up into Heart-ears' face - her breath was speeding up now and her mouth was slightly open, her lush lips swollen with desire. Her cheeks were flushed and her pupils wonderfully dilated. Her eyebrows twitched as she began to pant - the abs on her stomach stood out more than usual then.

"Mmm..." I hummed happily into her tasty cock, lavishing it with licks and sucks at the very tip. I circled her wide urethra with my tongue, rubbing the underside of her head with my thumbs.

"Oh fuck..." she moaned, her breath coming a little faster. I continued to lap at the little opening, then prodded it playfully - this elicited a surprised and delighted gasp from her and I looked up at her, smiling impishly. "That's - oh - that's awesome, Songbird!"

"Little... cock pussy..." I giggled, then went back to prodding at it gently. More precum flowed out of her and she moaned throatily.

"Oh-ho-ho my stars!" she shuddered suddenly and the very tip of my tongue entered her - her breath hitched and we both went very still. Our gazes met and she nodded, her breathing shallow. I swirled my tongue very carefully and she groaned so sensually I thought I might climax. "I'm - I'm gonna blow soon" she panted. I smiled and moved to lick at the underside of her cock instead, rubbing her head with my hands a bit more forcefully. She began to tremble and I could feel her pulse racing through her slick skin - then a surge went through her shaft and a _thick_ stream of cum burst from her, her hips bucking.

She moaned loudly as her seed pumped out of her - It was amazing to see just how much she had to offer - every spurt shot over my shoulder, just a small percentage actually landed on me. I kept on caressing her, her pale orange release flowing over my mouth and cheeks and down over my chest. I knew she took long to cum, but I had no idea just how _much_ she came... I had never seen her let it all go like this - it was amazingly arousing and I felt very special I got to see it. She trembled under my caresses, her face an ecstatic grimace of pleasure. Now her cum was no longer shooting out with full force - it was dribbling out of her in little bursts. I put my mouth on her tip and swallowed mouthful after mouthful, moaning at the exquisite taste. "Mmmmf! Songbird!" she panted, her cock flexing powerfully before beginning to deflate. I coughed a little, then smiled up at her.

"So much fun..." I giggled, kissing and stroking her slackening member.

"Oh... oh stars... I can't... oh fuck that felt so good!" she moaned, sliding down against the wall a little. "Songbird... I don't know what to _say_..."

"Say... good girl?" I suggested hopefully, feeling my own cock throbbing.

" _Best_ girl!" she chuckled. "Sweetest, most amazing, thoughtful and sexy girl" she looked at me with a soft expression. "You are so kind to me..."

"Deserve it..." I smiled  and stood up to hug her around her shoulders. She embraced me back and kissed my neck. My erection was resting on her chest and she looked down at it and smiled.

"You have such a pretty cock..." she hummed - I could feel her chest vibrating against the underside of my dick. "I really want to suck it..." she bit her lip and looked up at me. I nodded eagerly and before I knew it her large hands had cupped my bum and lifted me off the floor, bringing my crotch up to her face. She engulfed me hungrily, taking my entire cock inside her mouth at once, then began to move me back and forth. I gasped and moaned, grabbing onto the wall. Oh, her tongue was lapping at my clit too! Her mouth was so wet and warm and she suckled me so gently, humming happily into my skin. She looked up at me and smiled around my cock and I smiled back, panting at her enthusiasm. Within three minutes I reached climax and filled her mouth with my cum. She swallowed it all with every sign of enjoyment, her cheeks glowing with pleasure.

"Heart-ears..." I giggled as my cock began to deflate. "So _soft_... so _kind_ "

She released me slowly and kissed my belly gently.

"Because you deserve it, my pretty girl..." she looked up at me fondly and let out a contented sigh. "After we clean up I'm going to give _you_ a back rub..."

"Mmm... like that..." I stroked her cheeks. "And... milk?"

"Oh stars, are your tits hurting?" she looked suddenly alarmed. I shook my head quickly and she let out a relieved sound.

"In a while..." I said, sitting down in her lap.

"OK, clean up, then a milking and a back rub?" she asked, wrapping one large arm around me. I nodded with a smile and put my hand on her belly.

***

A little later we were in my room and she had just begun to suck my tender nipples.

"Gentle Heart-ears..." I giggled, stroking her hair as she suckled me with the utmost care. The tension drained away with every gentle pull.

"You've gotta treat these lovely things with the respect they deserve" she said after having swallowed a final time. "They are very special..." she kissed them both softly and smiled, then leaned forward a little hesitantly and kissed me on the mouth. For the first time I got to taste my own milk - it _was_ very sweet!

"Mmm..." I hummed, sucking on her bottom lip a little. "Tasty..."

"You surprised me... the first time you kissed me..." she said quietly. "I know we all fuck like there's not tomorrow, but... kissing on the lips is special... I kiss Bean, and Skinny... and Twinkle Toes... but not really anyone else - well, except for _you_ " she grinned a little sheepishly. "To us it means... well... _love_..." I blinked at her, then smiled as a huge warm fuzzy feeling filled my chest.

"Love you..." I said, stroking her cheek gently. "Big, sweet Heart-ears... in my heart..."

"I love you too!" she said and I saw tears of joy bead at the corner of her eyes. "You make me so happy, Songbird" she kissed me again, her lush lips pressing softly against mine. "I didn't know if kissing meant that to you... I don't know how humans do things, really"

"Don't think... it means that..." I wrinkled my eyebrows in concentration. "But love you anyway... And I love kissing..." I smiled at her, looking into her golden eyes and feeling wonderfully protected in her presence. She grinned happily and kissed me again, her large soft tongue now bidding entry into my mouth. I accepted it lovingly and squirmed with joy, feeling how wet I was between my legs. My cock was swelling up too, rising to lie flat on my belly. I felt Heart-ears member engorging as well, pressing against my thigh. I felt so happy about that... I wondered, not for the first time, what it would feel like to have a cock as big as hers inside me... Would it fit? The thought of being filled up to the point of bursting was tremendously arousing and I lowered one hand to play with my clit. I giggled into her lips and she leaned back to see what I was doing. "Songbird..." she chuckled, putting a large warm hand on my thigh. "You are one horny little thing, aren't you?" I nodded and squirmed happily. "Aww... want me to lick your pretty pussy?"

"Yes!" I laughed, stretching my arms above my head and gathering some pillows. Heart-ears moved down to lie between my legs, then pushed at the back of my thighs to raise them over her shoulders. She moved her large hands onto my breasts and squeezed them gently.

"Got everything in reach" she sniggered  before kissing my mound with a smile. I lay back among the pillows and looked down at her, feeling blissfully relaxed. She began to lick me softly, letting out a pleased sound as I drew in a gasping breath.

Oh, her tongue... her lips... her warm breath... I closed my eyes and just _enjoyed_ her caresses. Her hands fondled my breasts, her large thumbs brushing over my puffy nipples and making them tighten pleasantly. I began to rock my hips against her, delighted to hear her moan and slurp.

"Can I put my tongue inside you?" she asked huskily after a few minutes.

"P-please..." I moaned, spreading my legs wider. She slipped it inside me and twirled around, my walls contracting around it wonderfully. We both let out long whines of pleasure then and I raised my hips so she could reach _deeper_... My pussy squelched as she began to move her head back and forth, swirling her tongue as she went. My clitoris swelled and was prodded by her nose when she was deep inside me - I ground against her gently and she must have wrinkled her nose or something - I let out a surprised little laugh - it tickled! Heart-ears laughed too - I felt her quick breath against my lips. That made her tongue vibrate and I gasped in delighted surprise as it sent me tumbling over the edge, writhing as cum burst from my cock and splattered over my belly, breasts and chin. I trembled and moaned, gripping her wrists tightly. As my breathing settled she retracted her tongue and lapped soothingly over my clit in long, slow strokes.

"You taste so good..." she moaned, squeezing my breasts gently before getting up on her elbows and moving up to lap up my cum. "I don't know which of your juices is my favorite..." she chuckled. "Can I say all of them? Yeah. All of them are my favorite" she was leaning over my face now, her cheeks flushed with color and her eyes shining happily. "Kisses..." I mumbled, reaching out for her. As she leaned further forward I felt her cock flex against the inside of my left thigh - she left a warm wet spot of her delicious precum there. As we kissed i reached down between my legs to find her throbbing member. She made a little surprised noise and broke our kiss as I caressed her dripping head and guided it to my mound. I rolled my hips against it and she looked down at me with raised eyebrows.

"What are you doing?" she asked, sounding confused.

"Rubbing..." I said innocently.

"I... I like it..." she panted and smiled, then leaned down to kiss me again. I kept stroking her against myself for a minute or so, then she broke the kiss with a little sound and beamed down at me. "I have an idea" she lay down on her side next to me, then raised my legs straight up and... put her cock in between them so that it rested on my pussy. "Is this OK?" I nodded at her eagerly. "Great - I can thrust like this..." she moved her hips, pulling back - it made the side of her cock slide wetly between my thighs, pussy lips and over my clit in a very pleasant way. Her precum lubed everything up, then she thrust forward slowly, her cock appearing from between my thighs like a magic trick and sliding over everything again. I moaned in delight, looking at her beaming face.

"Clever Heart-ears..." I giggled, pulling her in for a soft kiss. She met my lips hungrily and found a slow, steady rhythm with her hips. It felt wonderful... Her muscular body moved against mine, rocking me slightly. Her left arm was holding my legs and I could feel her thighs hit my butt with a soft 'pa-pa' noise. Soon we were both panting, our kiss deepening and growing sloppy as we both neared our peaks.

"I should - I should maybe s-stop soon" she grunted after a while.

"No - no holding back..." I moaned, wanting to see her cum again so badly. "Don't care - about mess"

"Are you - ah - sure?"

"Mhmm - want - want to see you - c-cum"

"Oh, _Songbird_ " she panted, speeding up. "I'll - I'll cum for you! Oh stars, I'll cum for you!"

" _Gudars sky-y-y-y-ymning_!" I panted, holding onto the bed frame tightly, feeling my climax approaching at top speed.

After half a minute my back arched as my burning clitoris sent a surge of fantastic pleasure rocketing through my body. I screamed out in delight, my thighs shaking powerfully around Heart-ears' thick cock. My cum flew all over the place as she kept thrusting for a while longer. She roared passionately as she came, thick strands of semen shooting all over both of us. It was amazing to see her massive cock throb like that, and even more fantastic to see the ecstatic look on her flushed face. She trembled next to me and I pulled her into a kiss as her geyser-like orgasm slowly settled to a trickle.

"Oh my stars..." she panted, resting her forehead against mine. Her cock slackened slightly and lay twitching over mine. I wiped some cum from her cheek and tasted it. "Mine" I giggled and was rocked as she began to laugh.

"Out of - hah! Out of all this you find yours!" she held vibrating stomach. "Oh, what a _mess_ I made!"

"Both helped" I sniggered.

"Stars..." she looked at me with a dazed smile. "Let me get you clean at least - the rest I think we need a drone for" she began to lick me all over with her broad tongue and I squirmed and laughed as she tickled me. When she was done I licked some off her too - but most of it had landed on me - and the bed. And the floor. And the wall behind us. We lay a while and cuddled, talking softly to each other. I played with her hair, giggling at how parts of it stood up in spikes from where the cum had dried. "Another shower then" she sniggered and scooped me up in her arms. I squealed in delight as she carried me back into the shower room. "And I still owe you a back rub!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I was going to include penetrative sex but couldn't work it in. In the future though, I'm sure we'll see Ambrosia tackle Heart-ears' anaconda.


End file.
